Sexuality
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: Mimi meets Maureen for the first time. MimiMaureen. Movie and musical clash. Only way fic would work. Read and review. thanks.


Mimi Marquez had never once thought about a woman, at least not in a sexual way. She thought women were supposed to be just best friend's, the person you go to when there's trouble in your life. She completely supported gay, lesbian, bisexuals and transgender people one hundred percent but as far as she was concerned, she was straight.

That was until; she met Alphabet City's Drama Queen Maureen Johnson. The brunette beauty that could stop any man, sometimes women, in their tracks as she walked by or entered a room. Green orbs that can turn the blood cold with one look, brunette curly hair that flowed perfectly down a bit past the shoulders, luscious lips that looked inviting under the layer of red lipstick, not to mention a body that looked good at any angle.

Roger had told me about Maureen before actually introducing us. She could tell from the way he spoke about her that he wasn't too fond of the brunette. Mimi was left clueless about the past between her boyfriend and Maureen, as was everyone else. She did however learn that she was a flirt, a heartbreaker and that Mark had gotten his heart broken by her when she cheated on him and then left him for some high class lawyer named, Joanne.

It was the night of the protest when Mimi got her first glance of the diva she had heard so much about but never met. The dancer was blown away by the performance, watching her move about on the stage, commanding the audience's attention, the entire lot erupting into 'moos' as a riot had soon broken out. Roger led his girlfriend out who's mind seemed to be on if Maureen and if she got out okay.

The entire walk to the Life Café, she prepared herself to meet the green eyed, brunette beauty. It seemed to take forever but as Maureen walked towards, Mimi felt herself swoon at the sight. She kept telling herself she wasn't bisexual and she wasn't gay.

"Maureen, this is Mimi, my girlfriend. Mimi, meet Maureen." Roger made the introductions though his arm stayed tight around the dancer's waist, holding her protective like.

Maureen flashed Mimi a smile. "Nice to meet you." She said, moving her gaze to the rocker. "Jesus, Roger, you act as if I'm going to steal your girl." She stated, giving a low chuckle.

"Well, I wouldn't put it past you." He stated, leading the dancer inside the café though that didn't stop her from glancing back at Maureen.

The drama queen just smirked, walking back over to her own girlfriend, the two walking in to enjoy their evening but of course, Maureen reminded her of the equipment. She kissed the lawyer's lips and watched as she headed back to the performance space.

Everyone danced and celebrated the night. Roger was pretty buzzed and happy after sharing his first kiss with Mimi but the dancer had her attention on Maureen, wanting to feel her lips against her own. The night went pretty well beside the fact that Maureen was now going home alone since Joanne caught her making out with someone and stormed out, angry.

The brunette not realizing that she had been caught until Mark said something. "I better go." She announced, heading towards the door, forgetting her gloves and scarf, which Mimi took notice of.

"She forgot her gloves and scarf. I'm going to go give them to her. Be right back." She said, parting with Roger only to head out the Life Café, looking in what direction Maureen had went. "Maureen!" She called, spotting her only to rush towards her.

"Yeah?" Maureen asked, turning to look at the dancer.

"You forgot these." Mimi replied, handing the scarf and gloves to her.

Maureen's eyes went wide. "Oh, thanks." She said, taking them, letting their skin touch briefly. "Thanks." She stated, winking at her.

Mimi just nodded. "No problem." She shrugged timidly, acting as if it was nothing. The dancer's dark eyes dropped to Maureen's bottom lip, pulling her in between her teeth. "I should, uh… get back inside." She said, quietly.

Maureen just nodded, having noticed the look in the dim streetlight. She led her to the alley, standing just in the entranceway just so they weren't seen. "I've seen you looking' at me all night." She stated.

Mimi looked at Maureen and just shrugged. "So, there a problem with that?" She asked, curiously.

"No, none at all." She whispered, leaning in close to Mimi's lips. "My question is, why?" She asked, curiously, meeting her gaze.

"I—I don't know." Mimi replied quietly, her hand coming up to touch the drama queen's cheek, licking at her bottom lip. She was mentally telling herself she wasn't attracted to women, especially Maureen. She couldn't be but she seemed to have no control over her mouth as she heard herself utter two words.

"Kiss me."

Maureen heard the words and could only smirk, closing the distance as she kissed Roger's girlfriend. It felt so wrong but she enjoyed every second of it. Mimi practically melted into the kiss, her hand moving to the back of Maureen's neck, letting her fingers tangle in her hair. The dancer was the first to part, her breathing shaky.

"I should go back inside." She said quietly.

"I think you should as well." Maureen stated, seeing Mimi move in to kiss her again, letting her lips brush Maureen's once more before moving completely away from her, heading back into the Life Café, making sure she had no lipstick on her lips before joining Roger.

Mimi knew she wasn't lesbian. Bisexual? Maybe but it was only because of Maureen, her first kiss with a woman. She figured it was just lust but whatever it was, it had her questioning her own sexuality even as she went home with Roger.

-Fin.

**I hope that made sense. I kinda clashed the musical and movie and changed some things up so I hope it's not to confusing. I kept trying to write this in POV for some reason but it's late and I have work in a few hours and I haven't slept. Ugh.**


End file.
